The Little Mermaid: Avengers Style
by ianderson
Summary: I love The Avengers and The Little Mermaid o when I saw all the teasers of Ariana Grande as The Little Mermaid I was Inspired. This is Disney's Little Mermaid with Ariana as Ariel and she'll save Steve and fall in love with him. There won't be much action until Ursula grows big. Also Atlantica is in The Manhattan Ocean. Disclaimer. I don't own The Little Mermaid, The Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading. Imagine Ariana like she is above, with Ariel's tale but a different bra as it will be like the one above. Without further Ado my story.**

 **Background chorus**

 _I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_

 _And it's heave to the starboard, heave ho_

 _Look out lad, a mermaid be waiting for you_

 _In the mysterious fathoms below_

 _Form whence wayward westerlies blow_

 _Where Triton is king and his merpeople sing_

 _In the mysterious fathoms below._

A yacht entitled The S. came slicing through the waves.

"You were right Tony, this is just what I needed. Wind in my hair, salt in the sail. Great day to be out at sea." Steve said as he inhaled the salty air.

"Oh yeah, so great." Bruce commented looking a little queasy.

"Told ya so, capsicle. This is your 11 month anniversary of getting out of the ice after all, so we can check yachting in The Manhattan Ocean off the bucket list."

All of a sudden a huge wave crashed onto the deck making a small puddle of water. "Well that happened." Natasha commented.

"Perhaps it's King Triton. On Asgard there are legends of him and his merpeople residing in the Midgard Ocean." Thor said

"King Triton, who's that?" Steve asked

"Well my friend, he's the king of the merpeople. I thought everyone knew that." Thor said confused.

Clint just laughed. "Merpeople, guys don't believe a word this guy says."

"I'm telling you, it's the truth." Thor said as he reached overboard, grabbed a fish from the ocean and threw it at Clint. It slapped him in the face a couple times before diving back into the water.

 **Background chorus**

 _In the mysterious fathoms below_

The fish flew off the boat and dove down as fast as he could. Once he knew he was safe, he left out a sigh of relief. He began to swim deeper past some whales and other ocean life towards a ledge.

Then, suddenly a merman swam over the ledge and more merpeople swam with him into a tunnel. The opening of the tunnel was glowing bright glow.

At the end of a tunnel was the golden city of Atlantica. The merpeople swam to the throne room where a special performance was about to begin.

Merman in gold armor uniforms blew trumpets and a orange seahorse with a pink collar swam up and cleared his throat.

"Presenting his Royal Highness, King Triton!"

Two dolphins swam out pulling a chariot with a merman inside. He had a grey beard, a golden crown, and a golden triton in his hand which was glowing. The seahorse popped up again. "And introducing the Royal Court Composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastian!"

Another, smaller chariot pulled by two fish came out with a small red crab inside. He waved at the people as they applauded.

Sebastian came up next to King Triton with a smile. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Sebastian." He said with a smile as they continued to go forward in their chariots.

"Oh you flatter me Your Highness. Your daughters will be extraordinary." The crab said.

"Why yes. I'm especially looking forward to Ariel's performance." The king said with a smirk. "Why yes, she has the most beautiful voice." Sebastian said with pride. He then looked down in annoyance. "If only she would commit herself."

He hoped down onto the stage and tapped his conductor stick on his music stand and the music started.

 _Ah, we are the daughters of Triton,_

 _great father who loves us and named us well_

 _Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, Alana, and Ariel_

 _In concert we hope to enlighten_

 _the hearts of the merfolk with music's swell_

 _Aquata..._

 _Andrina..._

 _Arista..._

 _Atina..._

 _Adella..._

 _Allana..._

 _And then there is the youngest in her musical debut_

 _Our seventh little sister_

 _we're presenting her to you_

 _to sing a song Sebastian wrote_

 _Her voice is like a bell_

 _She's our sister, Ariel!_

When the shell opened Ariel was nowhere to be found and Sebastian froze. Triton's staff glowed a bright gold and his face turned a bright red. "ARIEL!"

In another part of the ocean, Ariel had swam up to a sunken shipwreck. "Ariel, wait for me." a small fish called out to her. "Flounder, hurry up." Ariel called back to him. "You know I can't swim that fast." Flounder painting a little. Eventually he came up next to her.

"There it is. Isn't it fantastic." She said pointing to the wreck. "Yeah...sure...it-it's great. Now let's get outta here." Flounder said panting. "You're not getting cold fins, now are you?" Ariel said smirking at him.

"Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough." Flounder then faked a cough.

"All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and - watch for sharks." Ariel said smiling at him. She then began to swim to the shipwreck and Flounder understood the gravity of what she said.

"O.K. Yeah - you go. I'll stay and - what? Sharks! Ariel!" Flounder then swam rapidly towards the porthole his friend had just slipped through but he got stuck in it's frame. "Ariel . . . I can't . . . I mean- Ariel help!" he said struggling.

Ariel then came up to him laughing. "Oh, Flounder." She then grabbed his fins and started pulling him. "Ariel, do you really think there might be sharks around here?" Flounder whispered. "Flounder, don't be such a guppy. " she said looking back at him.

Unbeknownst to them the object of their fear had just passed outside.

"I'm not a guppy." he said as he came out of the porthole. "This is great - I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corner- YAAAAHHHHHHHH! Ariel!" Flounder screamed as he saw a skull and crashed into a pillar causing a cave in. He then swam frantically and knocked into Ariel.

"Oh, are you okay?" she asked him concerned. "Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay . . ." he said. They kept swimming around when Ariel saw a fork. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" she said picking it up.

"Wow, cool! But, err, what is it?"

"I don't know. But I bet Scuttle will." she said as she placed the fork in her bag

A little thud was heard.

"What was that? Did you hear something?" Flounder then looked around. Ariel had found a smoking pipe and was distracted.

"Hmm, I wonder what this one is?"

"Ariel . ." Flounder said trying to get her attention.

She looked at him with skepticism in her eyes. "Flounder, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen."

All of a sudden, a shark broke through a window. "AAHHHH! Run! Run! We're gonna die!" The shark was chasing them all around when Ariel's bag got hung up and she went back for it. The shark almost got them in that moment. They then headed for the porthole. "Oh No!"

They crashed through it and went spinning. Flounder had lost awareness but Ariel swam through a ships iron ring, grabbed him, and trapped the shark in the process.

Flounder swam back up to him and scoffed. "You big bully. THBBBT . . ." The shark then snapped at him and Flounder yipped while swimming away.

Ariel looked back at him, laughing. "Flounder, you really are a guppy."

"I am not." he defended.

On the surface, Scuttle was on his island humming and looking through his telescope. "Scuttle! Ariel called as soon as she broke the surface.

"Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow! Ariel, how you doin' kid?" He shouted looking through the telescope backwards. He then Lowered the telescope and saw Ariel at wing's length. "Whoa, what a swim!" he commented.

"Scuttle - look what we found." Ariel said excitedly as she reached into her bag and pulled out her items. "Yeah - we were in this sunken ship - it was really creepy." Flounder said.

"Human stuff, huh? Hey, lemme see." He then picked up the fork. "Look at this. Wow - this is special - this is very, very unusual."

"What? What is it?" Ariel asked curiously coming closer to him.

"It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these little babies . . . to straighten their hair out. See - just a little twirl here an' a yank there and - voila! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" Scuttle explained as he styled his feathers with the fork.

"A dinglehopper!" Ariel repeated mistified. "What about that one?" Flounder asked pointing his fin at the arrow.

Scuttle picked up the arrow. "Ah - this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A pointed, extra long - shootrow."

"Oohhh." Flounder and Ariel gazed at the arrow or in there case a shootrow. "Now, the shootrow dates back to prehistoric times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the shootrow to make fine music. Allow me."

He then took a brush from his stash and ran it up and down the bristles hardly until the arrow snapped and an end of it hit scuttle in the head.

Ariel then came to a realization."Music? Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!"

Flounder looked up at her in shock. "The concert was today?"

"Uh, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Thank you Scuttle. " She said waving before diving back under the waves with Flounder. "Anytime sweetie, anytime." Scuttle replied waving. Little did they know that two eels and their boss were watching the conversation and then the pairs swim back to the castle transpire.

"Yes, hurry home, princess. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we?" Ursula said back in her cave.

"Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Flotsam! Jetsam! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. She may be the key to not only Triton's undoing, but the hero's of land, The Avengers to. When you think about it, why only rule the sea when I can rule the land...also."

 **First chapter finished! Comment please but know flames and why do you think I changed the Smoking Pipe or snarfblat out for a shootrow or "Arrow." Also give me ideas for future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the second chapter! Let me know if you like and comment but no flames please and remember, this is Ariana Grande as Ariel and not Jodi Benson. ***************************

Back in the Atlantica throne room, Ariel was getting a talking to from her father. "I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady." He said sighing. "Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I -" she tried to explain.

Her father started again. "As a result of your careless behaviour -" Sebastian then joined in with his arms crossed. "Careless and reckless behaviour!"

Triton took over again. "- the entire celebration was -" Sebastian bursted. "Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" he ranted.

Founder then jumped in. "But it wasn't her fault! Ah - well - first, ahh, this shark chased us - yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't - and - grrrrrrrr - and - and we - whoooaaaaa - oh, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and -"

The king realized what Flounder had said and reacted. "Seagull? What? Oh - you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

Ariel looked down in shame. "Nothing - happened. ." she tried to tell him. Triton put his hand to his temple. "Oh, Ariel, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those humans!"

"Daddy, they're not barbarians!" she told him. He then swam up to her and lifted up her chin so he could meet her eyes. "They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook?"

She then pulled back offeded. "I'm nineteen years old - I'm not a child anymore -"

Her dad snapped at her. "Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!"

"But if you would just listen -" she tried to reason but he cut her off. "Not another word - and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" Ariel then swam out of the room crying.

Sebastian came up to Triton. "Hm! Teenagers. . . . They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you." Triton looked at Sebastian. "Do you, er, think I - I was too hard on her?" The crab scoffed. "Definitely not. Why, if Ariel was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep her under tight control."

Triton's eyes widened. "You're absolutely right, Sebastian." The crab nodded. "Of course."

"Ariel needs constant supervision."

"Constant."

"Someone to watch over her - to keep her out of trouble."

"All the time -"

Triton then pointed at Sebastian. "And YOU are just the crab to do it."

 _Scene Cut_

Sebastian was walking down the hall mumbling to himself. "How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies - not tagging along after some headstrong teenager." He then saw Ariel grabbing a bag with Flounder next to her and the two snuck off. "Hmm? What is that girl up to?"

He followed them for a few minutes before they pulled a rock away from a formation and swam inside. Sbastian only barely managed to make it inside.

Ariel was lying on a rock in the center of the cave surrounded by human items holding the fork. Flounder came up to her."Ariel, are you okay?" She sighed looking at him. "If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things - could be bad. "

 _Look at this stuff_

 _Isn't it neat?_

 _Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

 _Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

 _The girl who has ev'rything?_

 _Look at this trove_

 _Treasures untold_

 _How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

 _Lookin' around here you'd think_

 _Sure, she's got everything_

 _I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty_

 _I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

You want thingamabobs?

I got twenty

 _But who cares?_

 _No big deal_

 _I want more_

 _I wanna be where the people are_

 _I wanna see_

 _Wanna see 'em dancin'_

 _Walkin' around on those_

Whad'ya call 'em?

Oh - feet

 _Flippin' your fins you don't get too far_

 _Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_

 _Strollin' along down a_

What's that word again?

 _Street_

 _Up where they walk_

 _Up where they run_

 _Up where they stay all day in the sun_

 _Wanderin' free_

 _Wish I could be_

 _Part of that world_

 _What would I give_

 _If I could live_

 _Outta these waters?_

 _What would I pay_

 _To spend a day_

 _Warm on the sand?_

 _Betcha on land_

 _They understand_

 _Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

 _Bright young women_

 _Sick o' swimmin'_

 _Ready to stand_

 _And ready to know what the people know_

 _Ask 'em my questions_

 _And get some answers_

 _What's a fire and why does it_

What's the word?

 _Burn?_

 _When's it my turn?_

 _Wouldn't I love_

 _Love to explore that shore above?_

 _Out of the sea_

 _Wish I could be_

 _Part of that world_

Sebastian who had been struggling around the cave finally got loose and fell over crashing into an accordion and other items.

Ariel turned shocked. "Sebastian!"

"Ariel - what, are you mad? How could you - what is all this?" He asked her.

"It, err, it's just my - collection. . . ." She tried to explain.

"Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D -"

Flunder rushed over to him. "You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Ariel then came over to him and pleaded. "Oh, please, Sebastian, he would never understand."

Sebastian took a deep breath and calmed down. "Ariel. You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." However Ariel was distracted by the ship that was passing overhead.

"What do you suppose?. . ." She murmured before swimming out the top of the cave and towards the surface.

It was to late when Sebastian realized what she was doing and called out after her. "Ariel? Ariel!"

Once Ariel broke the surface, she saw a large yacht on the water and there were small fireworks launching off of it. Ariel looked on amazed just as Flounder and Sebastian arrived.

"Ariel, what - what are you- jumpin' jellyfish! Ariel, Ariel! Please come back!" He called after her as she swam towards the yacht.

When she reached the boat, she hopped on a ledge, looked at the deck and saw seven people.

One of them was tall, blond, and had piercing blue eyes along with a nice build and Ariel was stricken by him.

 **On The Yacht**

"Tony, were those fireworks really necessary?" Pepper asked. "Of course they are, this is Capsicle were talking about." He said.

"Tony can you maybe not do something like that for 2 hours?" Steve sighed. "He's got a point Stark" Natasha said. "Yep" Clint, Thor and Bruce choursed.

 **With Ariel**

"Hey there, sweetie! Quite a show, eh?" Scuttle called out. Ariel turned to him annoyed. "Scuttle, be quiet! They'll hear you."

"Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being intrepidacious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER! " Before he talked further Ariel grabbed his beak. She then stared dreamly at Steve.

"I've never seen a human this close before. Oh - he's very handsome, isn't he?" She asked. Scuttle then looked at Tony. "I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and a little for you."

"Not that one" she corrected turning his head. "The blond one blue eyes."

 **On The Yacht**

"Okay guys, now it my turn praise him, Steve Rogers or Capsicle, for once with a very special, very expensive, very large anniversary present!" Tony said with a cocky smirk.

"Ah, Tony - y'old gieser, you shouldn't have." Steve said. "I know yet did. Happy Anniversary!" Tony said while pulling a sheet off of a figure revealing a large statue of Captain America.

Pepper rolled her eyes and shook her head, Natasha and Clint facepalmed, Bruce rubbed the back of his neck and Thor gapped. "Gee, Tony. It's, here, it's, here - it's really something'. . . ." Steve said cringing trying to look appreciative.

"Yes, I commissioned it myself." Tony said looking proud. "Of course, I had hoped it would be a present for when you got yourself a girl, but . . ." That was the last straw as everyone except Tony rolled their eyes.

"Come on, Tony, don't start. Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for that secretary you set me up with, are you?" Steve asked putting his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Look it isn't me alone. The entire team wants to see you happy with the right girl." Tony said gesturing to the group. When Steve looked at them he saw everyone nodding. Steve sighed and made his way to the boats side where he stared at the ocean. "Well, she's out there somewhere. I just - I just haven't found her yet."

"Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." Clint said. "Believe me, guys, when I find her I'll know - without a doubt. It'll just - bam! - hit me - like Thor's lightning." Lightning and thunder appeared and the sky grew dark.

"It a hurricane. Thor divert the lighting." Bruce yelled. "I can't, I left Mjolnir at the Tower. By the time she gets here it'll be too late." Thor yelled at everyone.

 **With Ariel**

"Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here. _"_ Scuttle yelled before he was blown away. "Oh! Ariel . . . "

The yacht was crashing through the storm when a bolt of Lightning started a fire on the deck. A rock was looming ahead.

"Look out! . . " Steve yelled. The ship crashed, everyone was thrown overboard except Steve, and Ariel was blown from its side. "Steve, hang on!" Natasha yelled. Just as Steve was about to jumped off the boat, it exploded. "STEVE" the Avengers and Pepper yelled.

Ariel was trying to locate a safe way to return to Atlantica when she saw Steve drowning. She dove down and pulled him up by his arm. Once she was at the surface, she began pulling him to shore.

 _Time Skip_

It was morning on the beach and Ariel was sitting next to an unconscious Steve with Scuttle.

"Is he - dead?" She asked the gull. Schulte open Steve's eyelids to reveal his still eyes. "It's hard to say." He then placed Steve's foot to his ear. "Oh, I - I can't make out a heartbeat." His chest then began to go up and down. "No look. He's breathing!" She moved a piece of hair off of his face. "He's so beautiful" she breathed out.

 _What would I give_

 _To live where you are?_

 _What would I pay_

 _To stay here beside you?_

 _What would I do to see you_

 _Smiling at me?_

 _Where would we walk?_

 _Where would we run?_

 _If we could stay all day in the sun?_

 _Just you and me_

 _And I could be_

 _Part of your world_

Sebastian and Flounder then washed up and saw her singing to him. The crab's jaw dropped but Scuttle popped it back up. Steve managed to open his eyes slightly to catch a glimpse of her.

"Look there he is." Pepper called out. The Avengers began approaching but Ariel dove back into the water just in time.

"Good God, we thought you were dead!" Bruce gasped "Yes indeed friend, Bruce was going on about his blood pressure the entire time." Thor said. Natasha and Clint went to help him up but he walked right past the looking in all directions. "A girl - rescued me. . . . She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice." Steve said until he fell back slightly before being caught by Tony.

"Ah buddy, as much as I would love that to be true I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Let's go back to the tower.

Sebastian was in the water hyperventilating. "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." He expressed to Flounder while doing a Hail Mary.

 _I don't know when_

 _I don't know how_

 _But I know something's starting right now_

 _Watch and you'll see_

 _Someday I'll be_

 _Part of your world_

Ariel sang as she watched the man she saved and his friends walk away.

Little did she know Ursula was watching her.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy. The child is in love with a human. And not just any human - an Avenger! Her daddy'll LOVE that. King Triton's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." She said while looming over a patch of live sea-plants.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Lauren Lappin**

 **Remember Ariana. Oh and I forgot to mention this but in my story the Avengers Tower is on the beach.**

It was morning and Ariel was humming behind a curtain in the dressing room she and her sisters shared. "Ariel, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning." Andrin hollered. Ariel then emerged while singing to herself with a dreamy look.

She sat down at her vanity, quickly combed through her hair and put a pink flower in it before swimming away down the hall. "What is with her lately?" Atina wondered aloud.

Ariel ran into her father and placed the flower in his hair. "Morning, Daddy." She kissed his cheek and then swam off humming. "Oh, she's got it bad." Atina mused.

"What? What has she got?" Triton said confused. "Isn't it obvious, Daddy? Ariel's in love." Andrina said with a sigh. "Ariel? In love?" Triton said while taking the flower out of his hair.

 _Scene Cut_

Sebastian was pacing on a rock stressed out. "O.K. So far, so good. I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long."

While he was talking, Ariel was lying on the rock picking petals form a flower. "He loves me . . . hmmm, he loves me not. . . . " She frowned. "He loves me! I knew it!" She smiled and giggled at the prospect.

Sebastian noticed what she was doing and stormed up to her. "Ariel, stop talking crazy."

"I gotta see him again - tonight! Scuttle knows where he lives." She said completely ignoring the red crab.

"Ariel - please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?"

"I'll swim up to his Tower. Then Flounder will splash around to get his attention, and then with -"

"Down HERE is your home!" He yelled getting her attention. " Ariel - listen to me. The human world - it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there. "

 _The seaweed is always greener_

 _In somebody else's lake_

 _You dream about going up there_

 _But that is a big mistake_

 _Just look at the world around you_

 _Right here on the ocean floor_

 _Such wonderful things surround you_

 _What more is you lookin' for?_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _Darling it's better_

 _Down where it's wetter_

 _Take it from me_

 _Up on the shore they work all day_

 _Out in the sun they slave away_

 _While we devotin'_

 _Full time to floatin'_

 _Under the sea_

 _Down here all the fish is happy_

 _As off through the waves they roll_

 _The fish on the land ain't happy_

 _They sad 'cause they in their bowl_

 _But fish in the bowl is lucky_

 _They in for a worser fate_

 _One day when the boss get hungry_

 _Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _Nobody beat us_

 _Fry us and eat us_

 _In fricassee_

 _We what the land folks loves to cook_

 _Under the sea we off the hook_

 _We got no troubles_

 _Life is the bubbles_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _Since life is sweet here_

 _We got the beat here_

 _Naturally_

 _Even the sturgeon an' the ray_

 _They get the urge 'n' start to play_

 _We got the spirit_

 _You got to hear it_

 _Under the sea_

 _The newt play the flute_

 _The carp play the harp_

 _The plaice play the bass_

 _And they soundin' sharp_

 _The bass play the brass_

 _The chub play the tub_

 _The fluke is the duke of soul_

 _Yeah_

 _The ray he can play_

 _The lings on the strings_

 _The trout rockin' out_

 _The blackfish she sings_

 _The smelt and the sprat_

 _They know where it's at_

 _An' oh that blowfish blow_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _When the sardine_

 _Begin the beguine_

 _It's music to me_

 _What do they got? A lot of sand_

 _We got a hot crustacean band_

 _Each little clam here_

 _know how to jam here_

 _Under the sea_

 _Each little slug here_

 _Cuttin' a rug here_

 _Under the sea_

 _Each little snail here_

 _Know how to wail here_

 _That's why it's hotter_

 _Under the water_

 _Ya we in luck here_

 _Down in the muck here_

 _Under the sea_

He turned around only to find Ariel had left. "Ariel? Ariel? Oh . . . somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor."

The orange sea-horse came up to him in a hurry. "Sebastian! Sebastian, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king."

"From the King?" Sebastian repeated.

"He wants to see you right away - something about Ariel." The seahorse replied.

"He Knows!" Sebastian gasped.

 _Scene Cut_

King Triton was in his throne gazing at the flower. "Let's see, now. . . . Oh, who could the lucky merman be?" He then noticed Sebastian. "Come in, Sebastian." He called. "I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm." he spoke in a sotto. "Yes - " he squeaked. "Yes, Your Majesty." he corrected.

"Now, Sebastian, I'm concerned about Ariel. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?"

"Peculiar?" The crab asked while stress sweating.

"You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself. . . . You haven't noticed, hmm?" The king raised his eyebrow.

"Oh - well, I -"

"Sebastian. . ."

"Hmmm?"

"I know you've been keeping something from me. . . "

"Keeping . . . something?" The crab played dumb.

"About Ariel?"

"Ariel . . . ?"

"In love?" Triton sid suggestively.

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. "I tried to stop her, sir. She wouldn't listen. I told her to stay away from humans - they are bad, they are trouble, they -"

"Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?" Triton yelled

"Humans? Ho ho ho ho. . . . Who said anything about humans?" Sebastian tried to run but Triton grabbed him in his hand.

 _Scene Cut_

Ariel and Flounder were entering there cave. "Flounder, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Ariel called. "You'll see. It's a surprise."

She went in the cave and saw Steve's statue. "Oh, Flounder- Flounder you're the best! it looks just like him. It even has his eyes. "Why, Steve, run away with you? This is all so - so sudden. . . "

She giggled and turned around. "Daddy!"

"I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"But Daddy!"

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?"

"Daddy, I had to"

"Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Ariel, you know that! Everyone knows that!"

"He would have died!"

"One less human to worry about!"

"You don't even know him."

"Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-"

"Daddy, I love him!" Ariel then covered her mouth realizing her mistake.

"No . . . Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!"

"I don't care."

"So help me Ariel, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it. " His trident then lit up and he began destroying her collection.

"Daddy!. . . No . . . No, please- Daddy, stop!. . . " He then goes to destroy the statue. "Daddy, Nooo!. . ."

Once he did destroy it he saw Ariel collapsed on the rock and sobbing so he left, ashamed. Sebastian came up to her with remorse in his eyes. "Ariel, I -" "Just go away. "

Flotsam and Jetsam then appeared with smirks on their faces. "Poor child."

"Poor, sweet child."

"She has a very serious problem."

"If only there were something we could do."

"But there is something."

Ariel looked up at them. "Who - who are you?"

"Don't be scared."

"We represent someone who can help you."

"Someone who could make all your dreams come true."

"Just imagine - You and your hero -Together, forever. . . ."

"I don't understand." Ariel said. "Ursula has great powers."

"The sea witch? Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" She said.

"Suit yourself. It was only a suggestion." Jetsam flicked a piece of Steve's face at Ariel. "

She then looked at his face. "Wait!"

"Yeeeeeess?"

 _Scene Cut_

Flounder and Sebastian were waiting outside the cave. "Poor Ariel." Flounder sniffed. "I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident." He looked up and saw Ariel swimming with two eels. "Ariel - where are you going? Ariel, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?"

"I'm going to see Ursula." She said avoiding eye contact.

"Ariel, no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster!" He pleaded.

"Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that." She quipped.

"But . . . But, I . . " he turned to Flounder. "Come on." They traveled towards Ursula's cavern.

"This way" The eels said when they reached the entrance.

"Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing." Ursula said as Ariel came forward.

"Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, Captain America fellow. Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want - is to become a human yourself." She said as she finished putting on lipstick.

Ariel looked stunned. "You can do that?"

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I do - it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk - like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to. "

 _I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

 _They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_

 _But you'll find that nowadays_

 _I've mended all my ways_

 _Repented, seen the light and made a switch_

 _True? Yes_

 _And I fortunately know a little magic_

 _It's a talent that I always have possessed_

 _And here lately, please don't laugh_

 _I use it on behalf_

 _Of the miserable, lonely and depressed_

"Pathetic"

 _Poor unfortunate souls_

 _In pain_

 _In need_

 _This one longing to be thinner_

 _That one wants to get the girl_

 _And do I help them?_

 _Yes, indeed_

 _Those poor unfortunate souls_

 _So sad_

 _So true_

 _They come flocking to my cauldron_

 _Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!"_

 _And I help them?_

 _Yes, I do_

 _Now it's happened once or twice_

 _Someone couldn't pay the price_

 _And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_

 _Yes, I've had the odd complaint_

 _But on the whole I've been a saint_

 _To those poor unfortunate souls_

To returned to Ariel and showed her images from the cauldron. "Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' Stevey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but - if he doesn't, you

turn back into a mermaid, and - you belong to me."

"No Ariel" Sebastian said only to be muffled by Flotsam and Jetsam.

"Have we got a deal?"

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." Ariel realized.

"That's right. . . . But - you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit? Oh - and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

"But I don't have any-" Ariel was cut off. "I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is . . . your voice."

"My voice." Ariel touched her throat.

"You've got it, sweetcakes. No more talking, singing, zip." Ursula puckered her lips.

"But without my voice, how can I -" She tried to reason.

"You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha! "

 _The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_

 _They think a girl who gossips is a bore_

 _Yes, on land it's much preferred_

 _For ladies not to say a word_

 _And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?_

 _Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_

 _True gentlemen avoid it when they can_

 _But they dote and swoon and fawn_

 _On a lady who's withdrawn_

 _It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man_

 _Come on, you poor unfortunate soul_

 _Go ahead!_

 _Make your choice!_

 _I'm a very busy woman_

She created an image of Steve in her cauldron but Ursula swept through it.

 _And I haven't got all day_

 _It won't cost much_

 _Just your voice!_

 _You poor unfortunate soul_

 _It's sad_

 _But true_

 _If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet_

 _You've got to pay the toll_

 _Take a gulp and take a breath_

 _And go ahead and sign the scroll!_

 _Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys_

 _The boss is on a roll_

 _This poor unfortunate soul._

 _Reluctantly Ariel closed her eyes and signed the end of the presented contract,_ **Ariel.**

Ursula began chanting into her cauldron and throwing ingredients into it.

 _Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea._

 _Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis,_

 _La voce to me!_

 _Now . . . sing!_

Ariel then began to sing and Ursula giant magical hands. "KEEP SINGING!"

The hands reached down into Ariel's throat and tore out a glowing ball that was her voice. She then laughed as Ariel was encased in a glowing light and her voice was sent into her shell necklace. Her fins separated tuning into legs and a simple blue sundress appeared on her.

Once the bubble popped, she struggled to breathe but Flounder and Sebastian rushed her to the surface.


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning in the Avengers Tower and Steve was going crazy.

"I'm telling you guys, it really happened but i've looked everywhere." He said. "Sure, buddy. A girl rescued you from drowning and sang." Tony said sceptically.

"Sorry, but it's does sound a little crazy." Pepper reinforced. "Fine, I'm going down to the beach." Steve said.

"Okay buddy, let us know if you find anything." Clint said.

 _Scene Cut_

On the beach, Ariel had woke up and lifted a leg up to see if she really was human. Once she was sure, she wiggled her toes with a big grin on her face.

"Well, look at what the catfish dragged in! Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different." Scuttle said landing on her leg. "Don't tell me - I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?"

She shook her head no. "No? No huh, well let me see. New . . . seashells? " She shook her head no. "No new seashells. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -"

"SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs. Jeez, man ." Sebastian yelled frustrated. Scuttle flew up from her leg in surprise. "I knew that." he said.

"Ariel's been turned into a human. She's gotta make the prince fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." Flounder said as Ariel struggled to stand.

"And she's only got three days. Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father's say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what her father's day! I'm gonna march myself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute-" Ariel picked him up and shook her head no.

"And don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." He then looked at her sad eyes. " Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that hero. Boy. What a soft-shell I'm turning out to be."

A flock of birds then came towards Ariel and Sebastian when that got out of the water trying to get a taste of him. She then hopped on a rock.

 _Scene Cut_

Steve was humming the melody off the song from the girl who saved him. He then saw a flock of birds surrounding a rock and he went to go check it out. "What's gotten into bird's these days?" When the birds cleared, he saw Ariel on the rock.

"Oh . . . Oh, I see. Are you O.K., miss?" I'm sorry if they scared you. There harmless, really - . . . you . . . seem very familiar . . . to me. Have we met?" He asked her when he got a good look at her face in a kneeling position. She nodded her head.

"We have met? I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name?" He asked excitedly. Ariel mother her name but clutched her throat saddeed when no sound came out.

"What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak? " He asked her. She shook her head no. "Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought." Her face then lit up and she tried to use pantomime. "What is it? You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." She then fell over the rock and into his arms.

"Whoa, whoa, careful - careful - easy. Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." He then helped her walk back to the tower.

Steve couldn't help but be a little disappointed at the fact that she wasn't the girl who had saved him. But he was also surprised at his lack of nervousness around her as he was known to be girl shy in the team. Maybe the mute thing helped him. But either way, good god she was pretty.

 _Scene Cut_

"I'm back!" Steve hollered once he and the girl exited the elevator. "Oh, great wanna place a bet for-" Tony said. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the girl Steve had returned with. "Uh, guys, you might wanna come see this." Tony yelled.

"What is it this time Stark" Natasha said. She, Pepper, Thor ,Bruce, and Clint walked in the room and also stood dead still. "Oh, who is this fair lady that is with our Captain." Thor questioned.

"I found her on the beach, she needs help so I brought her here." Steve said

"And her name would be?" Clint asked.

"She can't speak. She's mute." Steve clarified

"Never fear, just write it down on this." Tony said handing her a notepad and a pen. She jotted down something and handed it back to him. "Okay guys, her name is Ariel." Tony said.

"Pretty name." Pepper said giddly.

"On no, Pepps, what are you doing?" Bruce asked.

"What any sensible person would do. She the perfect canvas, the eyes, the hair, the face. I'm taking her to my room and we'll see you at lunch." Pepper said grabbing her wrist and dragging her off.

"That poor girl." Clint said. "She doesn't stand a chance." Steve finished.

 _Scene Cut_

Ariel was in Pepper's huge tub playing with bubbles. "Oh, you poor thing. Can't imagine what you went through to end up in New York. I'll have you feeling better in no time." She then picked up her blue dress. "Why don't I get you a fresh set of clothes."

 _Back in The Dining Room_

"My friend, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't - swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then - flutter off into oblivion, like some -" Thor said.

"I'm telling' you for the hundredth time, she was real! I'm gonna find that girl - and I'm gonna marry her." Steve insisted looking down at the bustling streets of New York. Clint spit out his drink. "M-marry. That's a little big don't you think." Clint said.

"I know it is, but i'm sure. Plus it'll feel good to know that I tied the knot before Tony even proposed to Pepper."

"Oh. ha ha." Tony snarked.

"He's right. You need to get off your ass before she runs to." Bruce said.

"Come on . Don't be shy. I present to you my masterpiece" Pebber shouted coming with Ariel in tow in a blue dress.

"You must be famished. Sit down, sit down. It's not often we have lunch quests." Thor said.

She looked down at the table, saw the fork, picked it up, and began brushing her hair with it.

They all smile at her antic and Tony shout's. "Aha, yes. She has done the impossible. She has made Captain America laugh and smile."

"Yep she has, so what's on the menu for today?" Natasha asked.

"Ah that new chef I hired is making his specialty, stuffed crab." Tony replied licking his lips. However no one noticed Ariel pale at the mention of eating seafood.

 _Scene Cut_

Sebastian had snuck away from Ariel and found himself in the kitchin where he was watching the chef cook in horror.

 _Les poissons_

 _Les poissons_

 _How I love les poissons_

 _Love to chop_

 _And to serve little fish_

 _First I cut off their heads_

 _Then I pull out the bones_

 _Ah mais oui_

 _Ca c'est toujours delish_

 _Les poissons_

 _Les poissons_

 _Hee hee hee_

 _Hah hah hah_

 _With the cleaver I hack them in two_

 _I pull out what's inside_

 _And I serve it up fried_

 _God, I love little fishes_

 _Don't you?_

 _Here's something for tempting the palate_

 _Prepared in the classic technique_

 _First you pound the fish flat with a mallet_

 _Then you slash through the skin_

 _Give the belly a slice_

 _Then you rub some salt in_

 _'Cause that makes it taste nice_

When he stuffed the dead crab, Sebastian hid under a lettuce leaf.

"Zut alors, I have missed one!"

 _Sacre bleu_

 _What is this?_

 _How on earth could I miss_

 _Such a sweet little succulent crab?_

 _Quel dommage_

 _What a loss_

 _Here we go in the sauce_

 _Now some flour, I think_

 _Just a dab_

 _Now I stuff you with bread_

 _It don't hurt 'cause you're dead_

 _And you're certainly lucky you are_

 _'Cause it's gonna be hot_

 _In my big silver pot_

 _Toodle loo mon poisson_

 _Au revoir!_

 _He threw Sebastian into a boiling pot but he hopped out just in time onto the table._

He picked the crab up with a steak fork. "What is this? " Sebastian the pinched his nose between his claws making him cry in pain.

They then started chasing each other wrecking the kitchen. In the dining room a huge crash was heard. "I think I'd better go see what he's is up to." Pepper said running to the kitchen. "Come out you little pipsqueak and fight like a man!" The chef yelled. "Hey! What are you doing?" Pepper yelled.

Well - I - I was just - er, er, I'm sorry, madame.

"You know, Steve, perhaps our guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights. Something in the way of a tour?" Thor suggested.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Steve said distracted.

"You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life." Tony cut in lifting his plate cover. Ariel's eyes went wide when she saw Sebastian on his plate "Get your mind off -" He continued.

"Easy, Tony, Easy." Steve said. Ariel lifted her own plate cover and signaled for Sebastian to hide there. He rushed across the table while no one was looking. "It's not a bad idea. If she's interested. Well - whaddya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of New York tomorrow? Steve asked.

 _Ariel nodded vigorously, while leaning heavily on her plate cover. "Wonderful, now let's eat, before this crab wanders off my plate." Tony said lifting his plate cover._

 _Scene Cut_

It was night and Ariel was watching Steve and Tony from the balcony of the room she was given. Steve glanced up, spotted her and waved. Ariel waved back embarrassed. "I see where this is going." Tony said.

"Where what is going?" Steve asked . "Don't worry, i'll let it work out on it's own." Tony said.

Back in her room, Ariel was brushing her hair with a fork. "This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady." Sebastian said. Airel patted his head.

"Now - we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes - like this. You gotta pucker up your lips - like this." He noticed she had fallen asleep on her bed. "Hm. You are hopeless child. You know dat? Completely hopeless . . ." He said falling asleep next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

A new morning sun rose and Ariel quickly dressed in charcoal shorts, red flats, a white collared shirt, and a red sweater which she placed Sebastian in. She went in the elevator which was quite simple to use. She walked out, had a nice breakfast, and then went to the garage with Steve. She nervously climbed on his vintage motorcycle and Steve felt a tingle go up his spine when she placed her arms around him. He dismissed it as nothing and they set off.

Ariel was amazed by all that she saw. As they past a river Flounder came up, and Sebastian poked his head out of her pocket. "Has he kissed her yet?"

"Not yet." the crab whispered. At a point they parked his motorcycle and went walking around. They went to a bookstore which Ariel engaged herself in for 30 minutes. They were walking past an antique shop after lunch and Ariel saw a painting of a mermaid in it's window. She inwardly chuckled at they irony of this.

"Yo, Flounder! Any kissing?" Scuttle yelled down. "No, not yet." The fish responded. "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'."

They got back on his motorcycle in the evening and drove to a lake in Central Park. They rented a row boat and went out a lagoon.

"Move over - move your big feathers. I can't see a thing." Flounder shoved Scuttle behind a bush while watching them. "Nothing is happening. . . . Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once. " Scuttle remarked. He made a decision.

"O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation." He landed on a tree branch above the two. "Stand back." He said to the other birds. He began to sing very badly.

"Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery.." Steve cringed when he heard that squeaking. Ariel knew it was Scuttle and facepalmed.

"Jeez, man, I'm surrounded by amateurs and that boy is a dimwit with girls! You want something done, you've got to do it yourself." Sebastian said he hopped down to a lilypad.

"Percussion. . " Ducks started drumming on some turtles shells. " Strings. . " Some grasshoppers started playing leaves. "Winds. ." Some reed plants blew in the wind. "Words. . . " He bowed.

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

"Did you hear something?" Steve asked. Ariel shrugged.

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

Possible she wants you too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Look like the boy too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

Ariel went to say something but stopped herself. Instead she reached in her back pocket pulled out a pencil and notepad and scribbled down, It's beautiful. She handed it to Steve and with one look he responded. "Yeah, you are." Ariel blushed at this.

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You want to kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Float along

And listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

Sha la la la la

The music play

Do what the music say

You gotta kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl

You wanna kiss the girl

You've gotta kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

They were about to kiss, but just before their lips met, the boat capsized.

"Whoa, hang on - I've gotcha." Steve said pulling Ariel out of the water.

Nearby, Flotsam and Jetsam were congratulating each other and Ursula was watching through her crystal ball.

"Nice work, boys. That was a close one. Too close. The little tramp! Oh, she's better than I thought. At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time Ursula took matters into her own tentacles! Triton's daughter will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" She put a concoction together and smoke engulfed while her necklace was glowing. She began laughing evilly.

Scene Cut

After returning to the tower, Steve and Ariel were asked how they got soaked. Ariel went to her room while Steve explained. He was currently on the balcony overlooking the ocean signing.

He didn't notice the team come up behind him.

"If I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes. " Thor said. "Yeah, make up your mind capscile, we have bet's." Tony said. Pepper and Natasha punched him in the shoulder for that one.

"He's got a point." Clint said. "Yeah, she's right there, we all like her, and YOU like her. It's obvious." Bruce said.

"Alright, your right. I'll do it. I'll grab the ring. Just give me a sec." Steve admitted."

Tony and Bruce high fived, Natasha and Pepper started jumping up and down, and Clint handed Thor 50 bucks. They then went inside leaving Steve. He had made up his mind. He didn't even know for sure if they girl existed, and while he had just meet Ariel he knew something was there. She even had every quality he looked for in a girl, even more hen Peggy had. She was smart, curious, fun, pretty, nice, and funny. Sure she couldn't talk but that was minor technicality.

He was about to go propose to her when he heard a familiar voice on the beach. He looked down and saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair singing in the same tone as the girl who had saved him. Then his eyes glowed a faint yellow.


	6. Chapter 6

**We are nearing the end. For Ursula's human form I decided to use Emma Stone as she looks like Ariana enough just like Vanessa did with Ariel.**

 **It was a fine morning and Scuttle was flying towards the castle in went through the open window to Ariel's room. "Ariel! Ariel, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" He said waking her and Sebastian up.**

 **"What is this idiot babbling about?"**

 **"Right - as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole city's buzzin' about Steve Rogers getting' himself hitched this afternoon!" Ariel looked at him confused. "You know, he's getting married!" He clarified. Ariel's face lit up.**

 **"You silly sidewalker! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" He told the crab giving him a noogie before flying out the window.**

 **Ariel dashed out of her bed, put on her clothes from yesterday, brushed out her hair, and ran to the elevator. When she reached the living room, what she saw made her heart break.**

 **"Guys, I wanna introduce you to Sarah, the girl who saved me and the one I'm going to marry." Steve said robotically.**

 **"Well, uh - err, buddy. I-it looks like we were wrong. This mystery girl of yours does - in fact exist. And - and she is lovely." Tony said.**

 **"Congratulations, my dear." Thor said shaking her hand. "We wish to be married this afternoon." Steve said.**

 **"Oh, yes - of course, Steve, butler - but these things do take time, you know. . . ." Pepper said panicking.**

 **"This afternoon, Pepper. The wedding ship leaves at sunset." Steve insisted.**

 **"If you say so." Pepper grumbled glaring at Sarah. "Come now, let's pick out a cake." Sarah said luring Steve away.**

 **"Is it just me, or does something seem off with her." Natasha said. "No, your right." Clint said.**

 **"Yeah, only a crazy person would want to get married so fast." Pepper said writing on a notepad.**

 **"But guys, Captain's happy, we can't do much." Tony told them. They heard the elevator ding and watched Ariel quickly enter it with her head down. "And we forgot about her." Bruce said. "Come on, I have to call for the dress." Pepper said.**

 _ **Scene Cut**_

 **Ariel was sitting at the dock watching the ship at she crying heavily as Flounder and Sebastian watched her.**

 **Scuttle was humming to himself while flying and heard a voice on the shp. He got closer and looked through a window.**

 _ **What a lovely little bride I'll make**_

 _ **My dear I'll look divine**_

 _ **Things are working out according to my ultimate design**_

 _ **Soon I'll have that little mermaid**_

 _ **And the ocean will be mine!**_

 **Sarah climbed on top of the vanity and looked in the mirror revealing Ursula. "The sea witch! Oh no . . . She's- I gotta. . . " Scuttle gasped hitting his head on the side of the ship before flying off.**

 **He landed on the dock next to Ariel. "I was flying, I well - of course I was flying - An' - I s- I saw that the watch - the witch was watching' a mirror, and she was singing' with a stolen set o' pipes! Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? CAPTAIN AMERICA IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE!" He yelled hitting Sebastian head on the plank.**

 **"Are you sure about this?" Sebastian said rubbing his skull. "Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important!" Scuttle insisted. "What are we gonna do?" Flounder asked.**

 **Ariel stood up looking at the sun hering Ursula's voice in her head.** _**"Before the sun sets on the third day."**_

 **Ariel kicked off her shoes and jumped in the water. Sebastian cut a rope binding some barrels and they went tumbling down into the water.**

 **"Ariel, grab on to that. Flounder, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!" Ariel grabbed onto a barrel and Flounder looped through a rope to pull it. "I'll try."**

 **"I've gotta get to the sea king. He must know about this." Sebastian said. "What - What about me? What about ME?" Scuttle sacked.**

 **"You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!"**

 **"Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it!" Scuttle flew off to the lagoon in Central Park and yelled to all the animals. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!"**

 **Back on the boat, the wedding was in progress with Steve and Sarah walking down the aisle. Clint's laverdor growled at her but she kicked him in the face with her shoe.**

 **"Dearly beloved . ." The priest started.**

 **"Don't worry Ariel. ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there." Flounder grunted.**

 **"Yes, um, do you Steve, take Sarah, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?"**

 **"Who got this guy, he's way to old." Tony whispered. "He was available on short notice." Pepper said.**

 **"I do." Steve said.**

 **"Eh, and do you . ." The animals then swooped down to the boat and seals flopped down on the deck attacking Sarah and causing chaos. "Then by the power-" the priest continued. "Get away from me you slimy little- " She said plucking starfish off her.**

 **"This is quality entertainment ."Clint said the the Avengers. They nodded. No one noticed Ariel climbing on deck and being shocked at the scene she saw.**

 **Scuttle came up to her and hawked in her face. She grabbed the bird by his neck, "Oh, why you little-. " Clint's dog broke off his leash and bit he in the arm. Scuttle grabbes the necklace and flings it off her, it lands on the floor in front of Ariel shattering.**

 **A ball of light came out of it and slowly made its way back to her. Steve was broken out of his trance as he and everyone else on board watched Ariel. Eventually it went into her chest and she sang.**

 **"Ariel?" Steve asked.**

 **"Steve."**

 **"You - you can talk. You're the one." He said running down the stairs of the altar and coming up to her.**

 **"Eric, get away from her!" Sarah yelled with Ursula's voice.**

 **"It - it was you all the time." Steve said embracing her. She pulled back, "Oh, Steve, I - I wanted to tell you."**

 **"STEVE,NO." Sarah yelled.**

 **They were about to kiss, when suddenly she gasped in pain and shot upwards and then sunk to the ground. When she fell, a purple mist surrounded her, and when it dissipated she was a mermaid again. Steve was looking her in shock and the rest of the avengers were to.**

 **"You're too late! You're too late!" Sarah cackled and changed back into Ursula, she then began clawing her way to Ariel and picked her up. Steve and Thor sent their hands out and grabbed Mjolnir and his shield. Clint took out his bow notching an arrow, Bruce was in front of Pepper, Natasha had a gun in her hand, and Tony had an Iron Man glove on.**

 **"Go head and try, but remember your precious princess might go down with me." Ursula said.**

 **"What are you talking about?" Steve asked.**

 **"Oh,oh this is rich." Ursula cackled. "Little Ariel here is the daughter of the great sea king, which automatically translates to her being a very precious commodity. You see after she saved you she got a little love sick and came to me. I offered to turn her human for three days in return for her voice. If she got you to kiss her out of true love she would remain human but since you were a bit preoccupied, she now belongs to me."**

 **"In Fact I doubt you even love her" Ursula insulted. "No, I do, I don't care if she is a mermaid or not, but I still love her." Steve announced.**

 **"Oh well then, goodbye avengers, so long lover boy." Ursula said diving into the water with Ariel. "ARIEL!" Steve yelled.**

 **"Tony, grab your yacht, we're going after her. I've lost her once and I'm not going to lose her again." Steve said. They nodded and made their way off the boat. "Well who would have thought you'd fall in love with a mermaid." Tony pointed out.**


End file.
